


The princess of Dryl

by random_user23



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Future Fic, Multi, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_user23/pseuds/random_user23
Summary: War was over for over 9 years now. Everyone is trying to move on from the damage The Horde coused. But how can Glimmer forget, when the child of people who build the portal, that took her mother's life away is living in one of her guest rooms. Not everyone has a problem with it though.A bunch of short stories about my OC - Athena,About her relationships with others, Entrapta's struggles as a single mother and more
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	The princess of Dryl

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my very first story, like, EVER   
> I really hope everyone enjoys it, and I dont know where will I go with this  
> (And also on the tags it says Adora/OFC and i just want to say that this is not an Adora/Athena fic, couse AGE DIFFENRENCE  
> but i couldn't find Adora & OFC  
> And also sorry for my english, i know it's bad :')

"You know, that if your mother finds out she will actually kill me, right?" Adora raised an eyebrow at the dancing from exitment girl

"She doesn't have to know!"she said jumping around "Oh please! Please! Just one more time! I will do it this time, I know that!"

"I don't know if I can trust you, Athena" the blonde said sarcastically, and noticing kid's face turning sad, added quickly "Well, you're not a snitch, and if something bad happens I can always save you, so... " She smiled brightly at her friend's daughter "Totally! Let's try again!"

Athena clapped her hands and grabbed the sword lying nearby. Seeing her like this was unusual, which made Adora happy. Entrapta's daughter wasn't like other kid's she knew (which wasn't a lot, but still). She didn't play with other kids, she didn't share her emotions as often as others her age did. Most of the time she spend working on something in Brightmoon's lab.  
She was so much like her mother.  
That's why, seeing her jumping and laughing out loud like a child, when she was almost twelve filled Adora with some weird kind of happiness.

"So what do I do again?"

"Put one of your legs in the front and hold the sword with two hands" She helped Athena get in the position "than focus on the thing you want to hit. Let's say..." Blonde started looking around for something, that could be an easy, but not too obvious target "This branch!"

Athena eyed the stick coming out of the tree "Ok, I see it. What now?"  
"Focus on it. You can squint your eyes if it helps you"  
She moved closer to the girl, helping her hold the sword "And when you're in the good position- cut!"

Athena moved her feet a bit, and making sure she's right in front of the branch, exhaled quietly   
"Ready?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok, on three than"

Little princess nodded, and looked at the innocent part of a tree, like it killed her whole family. Adora knew who she got that from.

"One..."

Older one step aside, to make some space and not get hurt by the sword

"Two..." 

Athena raised the sword, still keeping eye-contact with the branch

"Three!" Adora yelled

The sword stroke and cut the stick directly in the place, where it connected to the rest od the tree

The girl winked few times, and looked suprised at her mentor

They both stared at each other for a minute or two. It was Adora who broke the silance

"Athena! You did it!" The woman couldn't hold back emotions and runned to hug her little friend. The other one threw the weapon on the ground, and let herself melt in Adora's arms.

"I'm so proud of you!" She added, as she felt little drops of tears of happiness dropping on her skin, and right now, she wasn't even sure if they where hers "Your mom is still getting you grounded if she finds out that instead of practicing your First-One's you're torturing trees, you know that, right?"

"Whatever" the princess of Dryl started laughing and choking on her own tears. She tried to learn how to cut things with a sword for almost a year now, and it always ended with some kind of tragedy. Everyone always told her, that it's easy. It got her pretty depressed - the fact, that she cant even do something as simple as swordfight. But she did it! She didn't win a duel yet, but learning how to cut properly is a first step "You won't tell her, will you?"

"Of course not, but I do agree with her. Your First-One's needs a lot of work"

A slight blush spread around Athena's face "Maybe you could help me with it?"  
"And do all the work for you like the last time? Not this time, lady." Adora picked her sword from the ground "You've build your first robot at the age of six, i think you can remember few sentences. Go now, Entrapta is probably already on her way back from Dryl, and if she sees your exercises aren't done you can forget about further sword lessons"

The girl pressed a quick kiss on her older friend's cheek, and run back to the castle. Adora' gaze followed her all the way to the door and.

"She's going to have Bow do it for her anyway" she said to herself sighing


End file.
